


Truth or Dare

by intoner1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack but not really, Hinata's daddy issues, Kuroken is mentioned, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Humor, Suga does the wap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoner1/pseuds/intoner1
Summary: The Karasuno team plays truth or dare, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Truth or Dare

Daichi and Suga walked into the makeshift bedroom for Karasuno, Daichi clapped his hands, silencing everyone’s chattering. “Alright everyone, it’s lights out at 11. Be on your best behavior, that means no pranks” he glared at Tanaka and Nishinoya who both responded with fake outrage.

“I would never participate in such tomfoolery” Nishinoya put a hand over his heart and Daichi narrowed his eyes at the duo.

“I’m serious, Takeda-sensei doesn’t have many contacts it was difficult for him to get us into this training camp. Don’t make them regret inviting us.” Tanaka and Nishinoya grumbled in agreement, “but that doesn’t mean we still can’t have fun! While it’s not required, anyone who wants to can participate in team bonding exercises. I brought Monopoly, Jenga, and Life.” Daichi moved to his bag, ignoring the gagging noises Tanaka made.

“Boring!” He interjected, “no one wants to play a board game. Let’s play never have I ever.”

“That game’s banned, remember?” Suga reminded everyone.  
“Oh yeah…we can play Mafia?”

“Banned.”

“Paranoia?”

“Banned.”

“Cards against humanity?”

“Also banned.”

“Fuck marry kill?”

“You _know_ that’s banned.”

“What about truth or dare?” Hinata interrupted both boys.

“Hmm…surprisingly that’s _not_ banned” Suga tapped his cheek. “Truth or dare it is! Anyone who wants to play sit in a circle.”

“This is stupid” Tsukishima mumbled but he still sat at the circle to participate.

Nishinoya volunteered to go first, “Suga truth or dare?” Suga hummed and tapped his cheek dramatically, pretending to think.

“Dare.” He finally responded.

“Do the WAP dance” Nishinoya grinned widely, he didn’t miss the small look of panic on his friend’s face when he said that.

“Wha—I don’t know how to do that. I’d hurt myself.” Suga responded quickly, a hint of panic in his voice and Nishinoya’s grin grew larger.

“I saw you do it on TikTok.”

“Suga doesn’t have a TikTok” Daichi interrupted, “he thinks it’s dumb.”

 _"Oh,_ but he does, look.” He took out his phone and everyone crowded around him. He opened a folder in his phones images titled, ‘blackmail’ and clicked on one of the videos. There their vice-captain stood, in a black crop top and black skinny jeans, Nishinoya pressed play and Suga was doing the WAP dance. He didn’t look bad at all, starting off with a high kick before squatting, moving to twerking, he then got on his hands and knees, crawling while shaking his butt before finishing it off with a split. The group watched the video in complete silence before looking at Suga, their mouths agape, except for Nishinoya who promptly said, “do the WAP danced pretty boy.”

“Fine, I’ll do it y’all are annoying” Suga rolled his eyes and stood up. Everyone moved back to their original spot in the circle and waited with bated breath. “Ready when you are” Suga stated and Nishinoya counted down the start of the song. Suga then danced, feeling a bit self-conscious in the basketball shorts he chose to wear as pajama bottoms, but he ignored the feeling. Asahi had covered his eyes in embarrassment, Daichi looked like he was going to have a heart attack, while Tanka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were giggling. Afterwards Suga sat down at his original spot next to Daichi, Hinata broke the silence.

“ _Please_ teach me how to do the splits!” He begged, Suga swore he could see stars in the younger boys’ eyes.

“Gladly,” Suga responded with a small grin and Kageyama who was in a state of shock came back to life.

“Dumbass! You’ll hurt yourself if you do the splits!” He scolded, resulting in both boys arguing. Suga clapped his hands, “alright! I believe it’s Ennoshita’s turn no?” He looked at the second year, who was also stunned at the display he’d just witnessed.

“U-uh yeah it is…Asahi truth or dare?”

“T-truth” Asahi stuttered out, feeling the awkward sexual tension in the air.

“W-what’s your…favorite flower?” Ennoshita asked, desperately trying to change the topic. It didn’t help, after Asahi gave his answer (a daisy) it was Tanaka’s turn, who at Daichi with a devilish grin.

“Daichi truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how horny did Suga doing the WAP dance make you?” Tanaka asked, fearing nothing—not even God himself. Daichi’s face turned bright red and he looked like he was about to kill his junior.

“Next question.” He quickly responded.

“Nah, you’ve gotta answer” Tanaka grinned even wider, like a tiger about to eat its prey.

“I _said_ next question” he growled, glaring at Tanaka who put his hands up in surrender.  
“Fine, fine. Have you ever gotten frisky in public?” Tanaka fears no one.

“No” Daichi responded before putting his head in his hands. ‘ _Do a team bonding activity_ ’ they said ‘ _it’ll be fun_ ’ they said. It was Yamaguchi’s turn next who asked Tsukishima truth or dare, Tsukishima responded with truth.

“What’s your most irrational fear?” He asked with a slight smirk and Tsukishima went slightly red.

“Fuck you” he muttered under his breath, “if you _must_ know I’m scared of someone injecting me with heroin on the street, causing me to get addicted.” The group simultaneously blinked in silence.

“What” Kageyama blankly asked, staring at the boy next to him.

“Okay I _know_ it’s dumb and irrational but like, imagine if someone were to just like, stab you with a needle full of heroin. That’s terrifying, right? Now you’re drug addicted and it’s not even because you chose to take the drug.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t imagine that” Asahi commented. Tanaka and Nishinoya were in hysterics, rolling on the floor, howling with laughter.

“S-screw you guys!” Tsukishima barked; Yamaguchi couldn’t stop giggling. Eventually the group settled down and it was Tsukishima’s turn to target his ire at someone, he turned to Nishinoya “truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Nishinoya responded.

“I dare you to shut up until it’s your turn again.”

“Lame” Nishinoya sighed and motioned his mouth being closed and lock, before throwing away his imaginary key.

Kageyama looked at Hinata and asked, “truth or dare?” Hinata responded with dare. “Hm…I dare you to text a flirty message to your friend. Nekoma’s setter.” Kageyama responded.

“B-but his boyfriend’s the captain of Nekoma and he would kill me. Plus, he knows we’re dating.” Hinata responded, gnawing on his lip. He then pulled out his phone and sent a message, “if I die it’s your fault” he grumbled.

“What did you say?” Hinata shoved the boyfriend in his boyfriend’s face who turned beet red at the message. “Jesus Christ Shouyou” he stuttered. Hinata then took the phone back and quickly typed out another message explaining to Kenma that it was a dare and he didn’t mean it.

“Anyways, truth or dare idiot?” He asked, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Truth.”

“When was the last time you cried?”

“Uh…probably when my mom got in a car accident six months ago.”

“Liar!” Hinata stood and pointed a finger at Kageyama, “tell them about the TikToks!” Kageyama blew a raspberry.

“Three days ago, when I was watching cute dog TikToks” he grumbled.

“Understandable” Asahi commented, Suga nodded his head in agreement.

“It’s impossible not to cry at those, they’re just so fucking cute.” Suga started to tear up a bit. The game continued at the same trajectory; Suga, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata picking dare while the rest of the group picked truth. Things seemed to take a less chaotic tone than the first round, but like all good things that couldn’t last.

“Hinata truth or dare?” Tsukishima asked.

“Truth” Hinata responded, scared of any dare Tsukishima could throw at him.

“Outside of your boyfriend did you have a crush on anyone on this team?” The blond asked.

“Yeah.”

“I _knew_ it.” Tsukishima chuckled, “who was it?”

“Hey! You can only ask one question at a time!” Hinata shouted and scowled. The game continued, Hinata’s answer mostly ignored until the turn came to Tanaka. He asked Hinata truth or dare and Hinata picked dare.

“I dare you to kiss whoever you had a crush on” he grinned.

“Just a reminder, you do not have to kiss anyone if you’re uncomfortable” Daichi interjected.

“No, it’s fine” Hinata took a deep breath and then crawled over to the captain, kissing him on the forehead before quickly moving back to his spot. The group was stunned into silence a second time, Suga wore a smile that didn’t meet his eyes, he looked like he was going to kill the younger boy.

“What?” Suga asked, “explain” he demanded, trying to keep his voice light.

“Uhm…well I like bossy people who are older than me and kinda mean. I thought Daichi would be like that, so I liked him but he’s not like that anymore, so I don’t like him anymore.” The carrottop mumbled, not meeting anyone’s gaze.

“Uh—Hinata are you…are you okay?” Asahi spoke up, concerned for his younger teammate. “Like are you…” he couldn’t find the words, “like, what the fuck?” He cursed, a rarity for him. Tsukishima coughed loudly saying, “daddy issues” between each cough, Hinata wanted to be mad but he wasn’t wrong. The group sat in awkward silence, before Kageyama seemingly put the pieces together.

“I’m not mean!” He snarled.

“Baby, you are but that’s okay I like that about you” Hinata took the other boy’s hands, “I’ll teach you to be nicer.” Kageyama blushed and Suga groaned.

“Don’t try to change a man that’s the dumbest—” a large hand covered his mouth.

“Suga drop it,” Daichi warned and Suga nodded. Neither boy was paying attention to him anyway, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Are we still playing? Yamaguchi sheepishly asked.Tthe group answered yes, nodding and Yamaguchi asked Suga truth or dare.

“Truth” Suga responded, voice muffled from Daichi’s hand on his mouth, “you can take your hand off of my mouth now” he playfully jabbed Daichi’s side, and he moved his hand away.

“U-uhm” Yamaguchi blushed, not wanting to add to the chaotic energy but also wanting to contribute to it, “h-how big is uh…Daichi’s” he turned away, “howbigisDaichi’spenis?” He asked. Everyone except for Daichi burst into laughter.

“What? Do you like him too?” Suga teased.

“N-no! I was just…I dunno curious” Yamaguchi played with his fingers, “never mind forget I asked.”

“Nah, it’s fine I’m sure Hinata would like to know too” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Suga, who stuck his tongue out back at the boy, completely mature behavior for an 18-year-old. “Anyways he’s like…fuck I dunno 30 centimeters? He’s huge” Suga grinned and Daichi groaned.

“I-I think that’s enough team bonding for one night” he put a hand up, “I also think truth or dare can be added to the banned activities list.”

“Aw c’mon Dai don’t be such a kill joy this is fun.”

“Fun?” Daichi responded incredulously, “you almost killed Hinata.”

“Ah, details, details” he waved a hand dismissively, “while I do think we should settle down, as the official creator of the banned activities list truth or dare isn’t banned.” Daichi groaned and rolled his eyes while everyone else moved to their futons, breaking off into their subgroups.

“So, 30 centimeters?” Nishinoya snickered as he left the room to go to the bathroom.

“I can’t believe you told them I’m as big as a ruler, that would blow your back out.”

“But you _do_ blow my back out” Suga teased, Daichi supposed he did set himself up for that one. They both chatted with Asahi who was doing everything in his power to avoid discussing the game of truth or dare. Eventually Daichi’s alarm went off, signifying that it was time to go to bed. He made sure everyone stayed put before he and Suga went to do rounds, a responsibility every team’s captain and vice-captain share.

“They’re probably gonna fuck” Nishinoya commented, causing the entire group to giggle. They all started to chatter, until Daichi walked back into the room and yelled, “oi! Go to sleep!” Stunning the group into silence for the third time that night before they all eventually drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed. Suga's secret Tiktok is literally just him doing Kpop dances, he did the WAP dance as a celebration for 10k subscribers. Unfortunately for him, it ended up on Noya's fyp giving him perfect blackmail material.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @lezbeantrphygf


End file.
